


Dog Training

by SinfulEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Deepthroating, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulEve/pseuds/SinfulEve
Summary: MIND THE TAGS!John is visiting his family for the holidays when his kid brother, Tyler, finds a dog. John shows Tyler some unique ways to train and bond with your new dog and Tyler is eager to learn.





	Dog Training

John was home for the holidays. He was a full time college student living across the state, enjoying his independence, his privacy. His countless images of little boys. But he was home now, stuck with his parents and kid brother for a week.

“John, would you go tell Tyler that dinner will be ready in half an hour,” his mom’s gentle voice prodded him from leaving his spot on the couch. He sighed, putting away his phone and getting up.

“Sure thing mom,” he answered dryly.

“Maybe you could play a game with him too. You know he was so excited for you to be here,” she continued to nag. His brother was eight, and any game his brother enjoyed, John would find boring. But hey, it was only for the week, right? He could surely find something.

“Alright mom,” he sighed and trudged down the hallway. He really didn’t need a lecture from her, so he made a quick getaway.

“Hey, dork, dinner’s almost ready,” he said, shoving the door open. Tyler squeaked in surprise and scurried. He tried to hide a large, brown dog, but his tiny body was far too small for it. The dog hopped up and tried to go to John. It looked to be a German Shepherd mix. Friendly, but distinctly not theirs. John closed the door behind himself.

“Tyler, what’s this?” He asked. Mom hated dogs, thought they were filthy. John had watched some… interesting videos on them recently. Videos that left his mind racing with possibilities as his eyes moved from his kid brother to the large dog.

“His name is Fred, I found him. Please don’t tell mom, he doesn’t have anyone else,” Tyler was hugging the dog tightly, burying his face into the dog’s thick fur. John kneeled down and presented a hand to the dog, Fred. He sniffed, and then licked him, evidently happy to meet the older boy. Notably, he was intact. It was like fate was teasing him. Or presenting him with a gift. John wasn’t sure. He weighed his options. It would be risky. But yeah, if he got caught, he wouldn’t have to visit his family anymore. 

“I won’t tell mom, but on one condition,” he tried to pick his words carefully. “You need to kiss Fred.” Tyler looked relieved and joyous. He planted an innocent kiss on the dog’s neck. John grinned mischievously. “It needs to be a special kiss, on his belly,” John explained. Tyler seemed confused, but rubbed the dog’s side. Fred happily laid down and exposed his belly for more pets. Tyler planted another kiss on the pink flesh and looked at his brother.

“No, not quite there. It needs to be here,” he reached down and rubbed the dog’s sheathed penis. At the contact, it’s pink tip started to peak out.

“There? But isn’t that where he pees out of?” Tyler asked, more confused than disgusted.

“Don’t worry, it’s not dirty. See?” He continued to handle the mass to assure his brother. “But the kiss needs to be long, and you need to lick it a bit too. It’s like a grown up kiss, okay?” John held his breath, uncertain of if his kid brother will go along with it. “Otherwise, I’ll have to tell mom,” he added in for good measure. That seemed to do it.

“Okay, but this isn’t a bad thing, right?”

“Of course not. Fred is going to like it a lot.” John promised. The dog was already starting to unseath when Tyler brought his tiny lips down on him. He kissed the exposed, veiny flesh, taking some of it in his mouth. His little tongue lapped at it and Fred was suddenly spurred into action. The red dick quickly grew and filled the boy’s mouth. The shepard humped upwards, trying to get more contact. Tyler understood his dog’s needs, and took more into his mouth. The hot, moist flesh filled his tiny mouth and his tongue tried its best to pleasure the dog.

Then, Fred jumped up. He needed more, and paced around Tyler, jumping up and looking for a place to mount.

“W-what does he want?” Tyler asked, uncertain at his dog’s new actions. John, however, was all too pleased.

“He wants you. This means that he loves you and wants to be with you. Do you feel the same way?” John explained. He searched the room, looking for something to use as lube. He found a jar of vaseline. Good enough.

“Yes!” His little brother cried. Fred was still erect and needy, and Tyler seemed to understand he wanted more.

“Great, for this part you’ll need to get naked,” John told his brother. Tyler was willing to accept anything from John, anything to complete the ritual and be paired with Fred. He took off his clothes quickly. His balls were completely hairless and his dick just a couple inches. He was completely flaccid, with no signs of puberty. But it was his tiny little ass that had John’s dick throbbing. Two perfect little smooth spheres. John kneeled in front of his brother and opened the vaseline. He scooped up a liberal amount and smeared it between his cheeks and all around the little rosebud.

“Eh, what…” Tyler didn’t understand, but Fred was still needy. John wormed a lubricated finger into that tight hole.

“Shh, I need to do this. Otherwise it might not feel good for you,” John explained. He pushed another finger in and Tyler’s tiny arms wrapped around him.

“It feels funny,” he moaned. John started to rub the prostate and Tyler shuddered. It was quick in the way of preparation, but Fred wasn’t going to wait much longer. John pulled his hands away.

“Okay, now on your hands and knees, like we are playing leapfrog, okay?” John explained and Tyler does so. His cheeks spread, revealing the greased up and waiting hole, just for Fred. Fred, seeing the familiar pose, quickly mounts. His dick was still firm and he started thrusting it wildly forward. The tip hit random places as he frantically searched for the warmth. John helped position the dog and with a well placed thrust, his large dick pressed into the boy’s hole.

John dropped his pants. He had to. He started pumping himself at the sight of a veiny, meaty dog dick being rammed into that little boy ass. Fred panted and clawed at Tyler happily, thrusting rapidly into the boy. Tyler strifled a cry and tears started to form in his eyes.

“Does it feel good?” John asked and Tyler shook his head frantically ‘no’. 

“Shh, let me help then,” he stroked his brother’s hair and adjusted the tiny body, trying to get the dog’s pumping dick lined up with the prostate. With a sudden thrust, Tyler gasped and thrust his own hips. Suddenly pain melted into pleasure and his tiny little cocked swelled to three, rigid inches. “There, does it feel good now?” John asked.

“It feels funny. I.. I think I like it,” Tyler panted. John began rubbing the tiny little cock and Tyler whimpered more.

“Shh, we don’t want mom to hear. Let me help you stay quiet,” Johned murmured. He brought his own throbbing dick to his kid brother’s mouth. He pressed into the tiny lips and Tyler started to suckle. His mouth was pitifully tiny but his tongue flicked over the larger dick, trying his best. “Uh, God, Ty, you little slut,” John moaned. With every thrust, Fred rammed his dog dick into the little boy, causing him to jolt forward onto his brother’s dick. John thrust back, causing the little body to fall onto the dog dick. John fondled the little dick as Fred rammed into the prostate. Tyler clenched and a few drops of semen flowed out of his little cock. John abandoned the little penis and gripped his brother’s hair. Ruthlessly he begun face fucking the little boy. His dick rammed down the throat of the boy.

His little brother just got off to being part of an eiffel tower with his brother brother and his dog. He was a little slut for dog cock. That was the mouth that John spilled his seed for, pumping it down into Tyler’s throat. He pulled his dick out of the mouth just as Fred began humping madly. The beast stilled and Tyler shift.

“I think he’s putting something inside me,” the little boy moaned. His chest flopped down onto the ground as Fred spilled his dog cum inside that little virgin ass.

“Shh, he’s just saying thank you. He really liked this,” Johned muttered. He rubbed his brother’s face, his own wet dick mere inches from Tyler’s face. Fred twisted around, unmounting the boy but staying tied to him. Tyler smilled, covered in sweat and clearly exhausted.

“I liked this too. Can we do it again?” He asked his brother. John’s cock started to stir again at the question.

“Of course, whenever you want,” he answered honestly. They all breathed for a moment. John walked around, appreciating the bulge of flesh buried in his brother’s ass. It tied him to Fred, though after a few minutes the mass started to deflate. Soon Fred pulled away, showing the gaping hole he left behind. A few drops of cum spilled out. The sight was enough to make John fully erect once again. He picked up his kid brother and sat down on the computer chair.

“J-john,” Tyler asked. John position Tyler’s abused hole over his waiting cock.

“Shhh, I need you too little brother,” he told Tyler. The little boy smiled, happy to be helping his big brother. He dropped onto his brother’s cock. Johned felt the hot, tight body around him. More dog cum dripped out and he started rapidly thrusting. He aimed for the prostate and Tyler’s little cock start to rouse too. 

“I- feel- good,” his little words were broken up by the frantic bouncing. His little three inch cock twitched and spit up more liquid. His ass clenched and John spilled his own cum inside the little boy. 

“You make me feel good,” John panted. He lowered his brother off of him and the little kid fell on the floor. 

“Boys, dinner,” their mom called from right outside the door.

“O-okay, be right there,” John called back, suddenly in a panic. “Tyler, get dressed,” he whispered to the boy. Quickly, they both did and left the room. Tyler left it open a crack without thinking, and Fred followed them out.

“What is  _ that _ ?” Their mom gawked at the beast. Tyler was almost in tears at his mistake.

“He’s Fred, he’s my dog. Please mom, please don’t make me get rid of him,” Tyler begged.

“We absolutely cannot keep him. I’m sorry Tyler, he has to go,” their mom said. Tears fell from Tyler’s eyes and John stepped in.

“Hey, my apartment allows dogs. I can keep him,” John offered. Their mom scowled.

“Alright, as long as you don’t bring him here,” she conceded. Tyler smiled wide at his big brother.

“And you can come visit and play with him whenever you want,” John added.

“Yay! Thanks John!” His little brother hugged his leg and Fred licked the pair. It could work, John decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I sense my first series coming? I hope you all liked this and tell me if you want more chapters to this story. 
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. Please give us a way to contact you on the application.
> 
>   
> [ Scar Application ](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta readers, Chirpy Raven, Kero-kun, and Dummy2k19.


End file.
